mountaindewfandomcom-20200215-history
Baja Blast
Baja Blast is a Mountain Dew flavor. Its standard Taco Bell tagline is "A tropical lime storm" while its store release tagline was "DEW with a blast of Natural and Artificial tropical lime flavor." History Baja Blast was originally released exclusively to Taco Bell restaurants in 2004, having been chemically formulated to taste best with their food. Baja Blast Freeze Beginning in August 2012, select Taco Bell locations began offering "Baja Blast Freeze", an icy variant of Baja Blast similar to the restaurant's pre-existing Frutista Freeze line. After this test-release, the Baja Blast Freeze was added to the menu permanently beginning January 31, 2013. Diet Baja Blast In January 2014, Taco Bell added a diet variation to Baja Blast to its menu alongside the new Sangrita Blast. In-Stores Release In early 2014, information began leaking through via the internet about a limited store-shelves release of Baja Blast later that year. In March 2014, images began to surface of Baja Blast's bottle form. Baja Blast was first confirmed here, and has been posted about on the official Mountain Dew Facebook page many times. Baja Blast began its in-stores release on May 5th and remained available for a limited run. Mountain Dew re-released Baja Blast over Summer 2015. It was in stores beginning April 20, 2015 along side Sangrita Blast. It was produced in bottles for an extended period of time after its discontinue in cans. The flavor was released again in 2016 for the DEWcision 2016 promotion alongside Pitch Black. This promotion involved a voting poll for fans to vote on their favorite of the two flavors via Twitter hashtags. The winner of the promotion would be made permanent on store shelves. However, Baja Blast lost to Pitch Black by a small margin and was yet again discontinued in bottles and cans. Canada On April 20th 2015, Mountain Dew Canada uploaded the same image that confirmed the release of Baja Blast in the States. This is the first time Baja Blast has been sold in a country outside of the United States. For unknown reasons it was removed the next day after three comments revealed the can of Baja Blast hidden in the photo. Description Mountain Dew Baja Blast is a tropical lime flavored soda, and is blue-green in color. Trivia *Until the revelation of Baja Blast's official in-stores release in 2014, many had speculated on the internet whether such a release would take place, and many images of fake bottles had circulated. Links Official Website Taco Bell Beverages page Gallery Baja Blast.png|Baja Blast's Cup Design from Taco Bell's website. Baja_Blast_Freeze_Cup_Design.png|Baja Blast Freeze's Cup Design Fake Baja Blast.jpg|This photoshop-made image sparked a hoax that led many to believe Baja Blast would be available in bottles. Baja Blast.jpg|Baja Blast's first label art. Baja blast good.jpg|Baja Blast's second label art. Baja Blast Freeze.jpg|Baja Blast Freeze (photo by The Orange County Register)|link=http://www.ocregister.com/articles/taco-369609-bell-doritos.html?pic=2 Dew Diet BajaBlast FTN.png|Diet Baja Blast cup design. Tumblr_n1ytdewidx1r24izlo2_r1_500.jpg|leaked image of Baja Blast bottles from its upcoming store shelves release (Image courtesy of MountainDewFTW.tumblr.com) Baja Blast Can Design 2014.png|Baja Blast's 2014 Can Design Baja_Blast_24_oz_can_2014.png|Baja Blast's 24 oz Can Design. Baja_Blast_and_Game_Fuel_Bottles_2014.jpg|Baja Blast and a Game Fuel bottle. Mountain-Dew-Baja-Blast-2004-Fountain-Cup.jpg|Baja Blast's first cup design. Photograph courtesy of Mtndewkid.com Baja Blast bottle.jpg|Baja Blast's 2014 dome bottle design. Taco-bell-mtn-dew-baja-blast-freeze.png|Promotional artwork for Baja Blast Freeze. Mountain-Dew-Sangrita-Blast.jpg|Leaked images of Baja Blast's second store release, accompanied by Sangrita Blast's debut store release. $_57.jpg|A 12 pack of Baja Blast. IMG_20150822_185844.jpg|Empty bottle BajaBlastandPitchBlack.PNG|Baja Blast's DEWcision bottle design alongside it's competitor, Pitch Black. Baja_Blast_Logo.png CfNg4PcWIAEYm5x.jpg large.jpg|Pitch Black and Baja Blast's DEWcision 12-packs (Image credits to nick910ish on Twitter) CfabPjGUsAAJwse.jpg|Baja Blast and Pitch Black's DEWcision can designs. Mtn-Dew-Dewcision-2016-Baja-Blast-Pitch-Black.png|Pitch Black and Baja Blast's DEWcision 20 oz bottle designs. Category:Flavor Category:Blue Flavors Category:Green Flavors Category:Current Flavors Category:Featured Flavors Category:Taco Bell Products Category:Diet Soda Category:DEWcision 2016